Their Love Stories
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: A bunch of dabbles matched with songs going with the couple, Alec and Renesmee. An ideas send me a PM!
1. Hello Readers!

Hello and welcome to one of my new favorite couples.

**~x~Alec x Renesmee~x~**

Whom I've been obsessing over for the past....3 days and just had to write a story or dabble about. My dabbles will be matched with a song that I think would be appropriate for this lovely young couple.

This would be my first dabble so I'm gonna lay down the rules.

1.) None of the stories are connected in anyway.

2.) Please no flames. Flames are hate and hate makes people ugly.

3.) Any requests for a song or such please tell me.

Other than that enjoy!


	2. Love Story by Taylor Swift

The warm air of early fall hits me and I sigh. It had been three months, two weeks, two days and exactly thirteen hours since I'd last seen Alec. My Volturi Prince.

I missed him so much. Cliché I know but he was my first crush, first dance and first kiss; part of the reason why I was dragged back here to America.

It was summer in Italy when we met for the first time since that almost war ten years ago. When all of the Volturi had come here threatening to kill me, but in the end decided against it. We were attending Aro, the Volturi leaders, three thousand four hundredth and sixty-seventh birthday, (Trying blowing out all those candles!) and almost every vampire in the world was there. Even the Nomadic vampires.

I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

I had to say, Aro knew how to through a party.

The entire Volturi castle was bright and buzzing with life. Vampires from every corner of the globe had come to this momentous occasion to celebrate the Vampire Kings' three thousand four hundredth and sixty-seventh birthday. Although he was born long ago Aro's fondest memories are of the Italian, Renaissance. Of course.

Almost everyone was dressed for a Medieval ball and dancing to that eras' finest music.

I wore a long golden gown that hung off my shoulders and trailed behind me when I walked. My bronze curls were pulled up and twisted with pearl studded pins, then a pearl choker, with pearl earrings.

I had danced with my family and, involuntarily, Aro. Then the music had slowed down and become something for couples. I had moved off of the dance floor and watched my parents, aunts and uncles dance with their mates. Aro with his snake of a mate, Sulpicia. Everyone but me. I was the lone wolf.

Tears prickled in my eyes when I thought about my best friend and imprint, Jacob. Who, for obvious reasons, was not allowed to come. Jacob and I aren't a couple, and for my fathers' reasons are never going to be. But that was perfectly fine with me. Jacob was my friend, a brother if you will. A brother I imprinted on.

Unnoticed I slunk up the grand staircase, hold my dress up high enough to show my calves. Once I reached the top of the staircase I looked back, making sure I wasn't seen. Then I continued through the gallery, looking at the ancient paintings and sculptures, until I found two double doors. Curiously I opened them and unfolded the night from outside.

With I smile I walked on to the balcony. Removing my high shoes and rubbed my sore soles for a moment. I peered over the railing and looked down at the gardens. The moon flowers were in bloom and the white roses shone through the night.

"Excuse me." I heard a soft voice behind me.

_We were both young when i first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I`m standing there on a balcony in summer air_

I turn to see Alec, one of the deadly twins, a Volturi guard. He wore a tailored black suit and a black shirt underneath the buttoned jacket. My gaze lifted to his stunningly youthful face. Forever frozen at glorious age of sixteen. He had dark brown hair that almost came over his eyes; his bright scarlet eyes. A genitally curved jaw line and high cheek bones. Making his face angelic but devilishly handsome.

I feel my face start to heat up and I quick hid my shoes behind my back.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did i know_

"Um, hello Alec...did you need something?" I asked, thinking calm thoughts. He smiled and my efforts became vain.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He strode forward boldly and bowed. One hand outstretched, waiting for mine to take his. Then he looked up at me; his red eyes taunting.

"I would love to, but...my father will get mad." I said truthfully. He laughed and straitened up. Showing his height advance on me.

"Why? It's a party are you not allowed fun?" He asked.

"Yes I am!" I almost exploded. He laughed at my reaction and I fumed. "And I'd love to dance with you, but I'd rather you not have your head torn off my father when he sees."

I then realized I wasn't using the word 'like', but 'love'. And it was true I _really_ wanted to dance with him.

"Alright, alright. We'll dance out here then." He outstretches his hand again and I turn to balance my shoes of the balcony railing before taking his stone hand. The connection I felt between us was strong. Like electricity shooting through us. I blush and Alec's defiant face turns confused. I don't know how long we stood there, not talking, it felt like hours. I studied his face and watched his perfect, full lips speak first.

"Won't you need those?" His gaze shifted to the golden heels. I shook my head.

"No they hurt my feet."

"Ah, what woman will do to impress men." He said as he leads me to the center of the circular balcony. He rests his hand on my waist and I, gingerly, placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I did not dress up to impress anyone. I dressed up because I think I look pretty and it is the kings' birthday." I defended. Alec smiled and led me in the slow moving waltz.

"Well that's a shame," He leans forward and whispered in my ear. "I was impressed. You look beautiful tonight Renesmee." My heart fluttered when he said my name.

_That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles_

I looked into his deep crimson eyes with my chocolate brown ones. Suddenly his icy touch felt warm.

"You look nice tonight too." I said.

We continued to dance. For hours. We talked and danced. And for some reason was not tired. I didn't _want _that night to end just yet, or our dancing. I rested my head of his broad chest and sighed.

"Are you tired? Do you want to stop?" Alec asked sounding worried. He being a full vampire, not a half like me. He didn't need rest, I did. I wish I didn't. I seriously did.

"No." I said dreamily. "I want to continue dancing with you." Alec's chest vibrates and I knew he is chuckling. Then I heard someone clear their throat. We both looked up to see my father. Arms cross, one brow raised and my goddess looking mother at his side.

"Renesmee, the party is over and it's time for bed." He said in a cold tone. His golden eyes were set on Alec's hand, on my waist.

I wanted to yell at him for treating me like a baby, but I wasn't about to through a fit in front of Alec. I nodded and leaned away from Alec a little. He got the hit and his hand dropped from my waist. Then Alec turned to me with a smile.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

"It was a pleasure dancing with you Renesmee. You were wonderful." He strode out of the room. I watch him go then heard his footsteps echo down the gallery.

"Renesmee," My father began and without thinking, or waiting for my fathers' lecture, I bolted after him.

Alec was already at the bottom of the stairway when I got there. Plus running in a dress didn't help. "Alec!" I called. He stopped short and watched me quickly descend the staircase. He turns like a satellite to me and I hooped down the last stair.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked formally. I smiled.

"Can I...see you later?" Alec's scarlet eyes widened then his gaze flickered behind me, I heard my parents' footsteps, just stepping out of the balcony space. Alec took my hand and leaned down to kiss it.

"The garden. One hour." He whispered so low I'm not even sure I heard it right.

I felt myself being jerked back and suddenly I was looking at the back of my father's jacket.

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don`t go_

"We'll be going now. Alec, Aro wants to see you." He said harshly. My mother's eyes narrow and her face turned into a scowl. Her hands rest of her hips, I notice my heels in her hand.

"Edward." She hissed. I knew I could count on her!

Alec walked away, without one last look. Through the double doors and out of the, now empty, ball room. I notice my Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme watching the display from a distance. They'd stayed behind to talk about how slowly there party plan had gone.

"I'm going to my room." I said. Wrenching myself from my father's grasp and took my shoes from my mother's hands. I darted towards the doors leading to where our rooms were.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run  
You`ll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

Once I'm alone in my room I run into my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a long, sleeve shirt. It takes me some time before I could wiggle out of my dress, and then hang it up appropriately.

I pull on my jeans and shirt, and then look in my mirror. My hands attack my hair. Pulling out every pin and clip that held it up. Finally it's back down to its waist length glory and isn't screaming anymore. I smiled at the free feeling.

My room was on the second floor, with a window overlooking the garden. My parents' room was on the third floor near the elevator.

I looked out my window and spotted Alec standing in the garden, his back to me. I smiled and slid open the window. It lets out a squeak of annoyance and Alec whipped around to see my slipping out the window.

"Renesmee," His voice held surprise and I almost laughed. My feet and fingers found the cracks in the bricks as I climbed down the apartment building. Then I find myself hovering just above a window.

"I see you didn't think this through." He whispered. I look down and nodded. "Push off the walled and jump, I'll catch you." I looked down to see his arms stretched out.

"No, I'll just climb back up and come down again." I said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I hesitated then met his red eyes again.

_Eyes of a killer. _An old sense told me. True Alec killed people before, but when I looked deeper into his eyes I saw something trustworthy and...loving? When he blinked it was gone and I snapped out of the spell.

"1...2...3." I pushed off the wall and started to fall through the air. I looked down and saw the ground rushing towards me and bite my lips together so I won't scream.

I feel stone slam into my back and I fell against an even harder chest. Then we both fall to the ground.

"Oww...that's going to hurt in the morning." I rubbed my back and looked down at Alec, who's chest I was currently sitting on. "Alec? Are you alright?" I asked in a panic.

He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you forgetting I'm made out of granite? And yes I'm alright, you just jumped farther than I expected." His smile made me blush. "You keep doing that." Alec's hand ghosts over my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into the icy touch.

_So i sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet `cause we`re dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh, oh_

He sat up further and I found myself sitting on his lap. Alec continued to trace my cheek, then my cheekbone, jaw line and my collarbone.

By now our noses are close together and I'm struggling to control my breathing. Alec's eyes are hooded and I knew mine are half closed as well. I lean forward a bit more then finally, our lips meet.

My lips burn where his touched them and my hands slid up the front of his blazer to rest on his shoulders, then around his neck. Alec tilts his head and the kiss deepens, I threaded my fingers through his dark hair and pulled. I felt his arms start to snake around my waist and pulled my closer to him.

Then we break apart. My breathing is ragged from holding it so long and Alec looked a little flushed from the heat of the kiss. Yet again, before I could speak I heard my father's voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" With enough rage and volume that could wake the dead.

_`Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don`t go_

I see his only the outline of him due to the fact that the window undermine had its light turned on. The curtains pulled away and I saw Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. I wanted to die right there.

Alec stood and pulled me up with him. When my father got closer he half pushed me behind him and got in a hunting crouch. One I had seen a few times before, when my uncles were getting ready to fight. _Really _fight.

A single snarl ripped through Alec's teeth and my father's whole body shook with anger. I stayed out of his line of vision, behind Alec and seemed to shut down within myself.

"Renesmee come here!" I see my father crouch down too. Sizing Alec up. My mother moved like a ghost in the shadows and darted forward towards him, trying to pull him back. But dad was stronger.

"You can't order her around." Alec snarled back at him. My dad hissed and Alec made a low growl. I watched my father's eyes grow darker and darker and Alec stayed tense like a cat. But he wouldn't use his gift to numb senses on my father. He knew I'd be upset.

"Stop." We all heard the authority in an elderly vampire's voice. Our heads snapped back to meet the watchful eyes of Marcus. With a swift movement he was off the balcony and through the maze of flowers, then standing in front of us.

His long, chocolate hair touched his chest and seemed to fall back in place after his fast movements. He was wearing his long dark cloak over his gold embroiled vest and crisp white shirt.

He looked down at Alec's defensive stand in front of me and I saw a twitch in his lips. Then his gaze shifted back to the rest of my family. "All of you return to your rooms. I'll talk to Alec." The way he had said it helped me relax in knowing that Alec wouldn't be punished.

"No," My father hissed. "We'll be going home, all of us. Give Aro my best." He stood tall and turned his lethal glare on me. Alec stood up straighter too, still trying to shield me from him. "Renesmee we are leaving."

"No!" I screamed. I felt my face go red from my sudden explosion. Even my father, who could read minds, looked shocked. Marcus, however, gave a small sigh and almost smiled. It looked sinister.

"You see Edward, we could not break up you and Bella. So there is no possible way to break up Alec and Renesmee." I took Alec's hand and threaded my fingers through his.

His hand fit mine so well.

"Bella and I were in love." He father growled. "Forgive me up I do not trust my daughter in the arms of a Volturi." He spat out the name like it was a curse. I could even feel the offence in the manner he had set it in, even though it was directed to Alec.

After a long pause the vampire spoke again. "Alec let Renesmee go with her parents."

"What? No!" Alec said, his hand tightened around mine and I didn't even care that it was almost enough to break my hand. I held on to his hand too. Marcus turned to him and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Alec. But you have to let her go."

"I don't want to!" I yelled. My other arm moved upward and held on to Alec's. Alec took a step away from the group and I followed him. My father looked ready to pounce when my mother's voice broke through the tense air.

"Edward give them a minute. We'll go pack." She pulled back on his arm and my father followed her lead.

"Alright."

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run  
You`ll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

I felt my mother's shield wrap around mine and Alec's mind. My father looked frustrated and my mother just pulled him back into the building. My aunt and uncle's room curtains shut and Marcus frowned deeper.

"I haven't felt a love so strong since your mother came to save your father." Marcus said to me. "I'll inform Aro on your family's departure." He slowly backed into the shadows and as if by magic he was gone.

I looked at Alec sadly and pressed my palm to his face. _We tired._ My thoughts scrolled through his mind and Alec took my wrist. He kissed the blue-violet vein running down my arm and sighed.

"We did, but I want you to stay. Any chance you'll join the Volturi? Aro would put up under our protection and they wouldn't be able to take you." Alec sounded hopeful.

I bit my lip and pressed my palm to his face again._ No. My family would never forgive me. And even though they don't approve I still love them...some more than others at the moment. _Alec laughed again, the laugh that had made my heart jump and made me blush, but not this time. It was dry and almost cold.

"I suppose your right. Then what are we going to do? There is no way in hell your dad will let me come with you." I felt my heart drop.

He was right. He would have to stay here and I would have to leave. And even though we had just met, or met again, I felt a pull towards him. It would hurt to walk away from him.

Physically and mentally.

Alec whipped away my tears and I realized that I was crying. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay." He kissed my cheeks where the tears fell and smoothed over my bronze curls. "Look at me." I obeyed the command and met his crimson gaze once more. "I'll come see you when the dust settles. Alright?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

I seized his face in between my hands and pulled him down to me again for one swift kiss, before I ran off again. And I didn't stop running till I got to my bedroom.

Already my things were packed and my uncle Emmett was caring them out the door. I saw my father standing next to the window. He had watched the whole scene. I made no move towards him and he sensed my sudden halt.

"You shouldn't love him." He said coldly.

_Romeo, save me, they`re trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it`s real  
Don`t be afraid, we`ll make it out of this mess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

* * *

And that was my summer.

I attend school when it started in September and I smiled, opened my presents when my seventeenth birthday came around. Although now I was only a year older than Alec, technically, I was proud to learn that I had officially stopped my wild fire of a growth spurt.

Jacob had stopped by once or twice and was able to make me laugh, but because of a few new pack additions and Emily and Sam's newborn twins he had his hands full.

But I didn't really mind. I liked being alone now. I didn't need everyone around me. There was only one person I wanted and he was hundreds of miles and an ocean away.

The only person I let into my room when I got like this was my mother. She was the only one who understood, she knew how it felt to be without her love. I had heard the time when my father left her, thinking he couldn't protect her.

She knew not to say anything about him or Alec, only when I would ask.

She wasn't in my room today. I was closing everyone out.

I sat on my roof, outside of my window, and watched the tree line and the birds fly. I saw Alice and Jasper step out of the house and go for a hunt. They said nothing to me when they spotted me on the roof.

I knew that my father knew and soon he'd come to my door and tell me to stop moping and get off of the roof before I broke my neck. I didn't care though; it would be the first time we acknowledged each other since we got back.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading_

Something black moved against the outline of the trees. I squinted and tried to get a good look, but all I could see was black.

A black cloak.

I watched as the cloak moved from out of the trees and into the clearing in front of our house. Only one word escaped my mouth. "Alec." A hand moved from out of the thick material and pulled back the hood.

Sure enough Alec's handsome face was under it. His dark hair, scarlet eyes. "Alec!" I cried louder.

_When i met you on the outskirts of town_

I was on my feet and jumped off the roof. I hit the ground running and darted towards him. I heard my family gathering behind me but didn't care. Alec's angelic face light up and he met me half way.

I grabbed him up in a hug and his arms were around me in an instant. "Renesmee," He breathed, barried his face in my hair. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep doing that." He chuckled.

I pulled away from him for a moment and stared at him. My brown eyes boring into his. "What took you so long?"

He smooth my cheek with the back of his hand. "A war and Aro's punishment. Newborns," He moved the collar of his cloak away from his neck and I saw a crescent moon bite mark. "Are very vicious when your trying to kill them."

I ran my fingers, shyly over the mark and sighed. "Alec please don't leave me again."

_And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don`t know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you`ll never have to be alone  
I love you and that`s all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you`ll pick out a white dress  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

Alec smiled and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face start to turn a cherry red and his smile widened. "Never." And then he kissed me.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

* * *

**Wow that took a while.**

**I'm not so sure I did so well with the ending but I didn't want Alec to ask her to marry him that just didn't seem like a good idea for this dabble, although the song ends like that :(**

**Please review and I like song requests!**


	3. Here We Go Again by Demi Lavato

Yup it was over!

My long distance romance with the stubborn, yet lovable, Alec Volturi was over. And I was proud.

_Who needs men? Gosh they were so annoying!_ My father chuckles as I carry a cardboard box out of our cottage and dump it outside. Aunt Alice would through it away from me.

I stomp back in the house and go into my room and slam the door. My parents, even if the were full vampires, knew not to mess with me now. Alec and I were arguing again and this time. I meant it, it was over.

_I throw all of your stuff away,  
then i clear you out of my head.  
_

I through myself onto my bed and pulled out my cellphone. Twenty messages from Italy. I sighed and deleted them all. Yup it was heartless and mean but what other way could I make it clear that we where over.

_I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages.  
_

One message in particular caught my eye. It was from Jane. When I was dating Alec we had become close. I dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Renesmee? Alec is walking around like a lost puppy. What did you do?"

"Its over we're done. Give Aro my best, break the news genitally to him." I said. Aro would be devastated, he liked the idea of have me as an in-law, if Alec and I ever decided to tirthe knot. This would break his heart, and he would give Alec hell too.

"Will do."

_I tell everyone we are through,  
'cause I'm so much better without you_

I pressed **End **and the line disconnected. Then it started ringing again. Stupidly I didn't look at the caller ID when I answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Nezz." I heard a taunting voice on the other line and Alec's nickname for me. My face blushed a bright red and I gridded my teeth in anger. "I see you finally decided to return my calls. I left you message's."

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I got them."

"Well why didn't you answer them?"

"'Cause we're over and I'm mad and I don't want to talk to you or see you anymore!" My voice grew in volume as my never ending sentence continued.

"Hm, that's going to be tough." Alec said and for some reason I knew he was tapping his chin.

"Why? Your in Italy and I'm in America. I highly doubt we'd run into each other." I growled.

"Well I'm not in Italy...right now."

"What?" I asked, taken off guard.

"Turn around." I whipped around and looked out my window. Sure enough, there was Alec lounging in the tree outside of my window smiling and ga veme a little wave. "Hello Nezz."

I stormed over to the window and shut the blinds. "MOM! DAD! THE VOLTURI ARE ATTACKING!" I yelled.

_But it's just another pretty lie  
'cause i break down  
every time you come around!_

_ah-oh-ah-oh_

_So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, been trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go, go again!_

I sat across from Alec in the family meeting room. Well we sat the length of long table apart, but still, too close for comfort. Alec had his hands folded under his chin and he smiles at me with angelic cuteness that makes me blush. He is flanked by Demetri and Felix, hands behind their backs looking dignified and strong. But I know there just dieing to laugh.

My arms are crossing my chest and my face is blushed madly in anger and Uncle Jasper is struggling to keep me calm, when really I was ready to kill. My mother's hand rests on my shoulder.

_You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean,  
but I start to go insane,every time that you look at me  
_

"You two had a fight." Grandma Esme said with a sigh. She carries a silver tray in the "dinning room" and serves wine glasses filled with human blood, she trying to be a good hostess. She handed me my wine glass last.

"Yes." Alec and I answer at the same time. He smiles and I snarl.

"Aro misses your visits and Jane wanted to come too." Alec informed me.

"Well next time your out of Italy I'll be sure to stop by." I seethed. My parents gave me a look but I ignored it.

"Nezz," Alec sighed. "What did I do wrong?"

_you only hear half of what I say,  
and you're always showing up too late!  
_

"You criticize me being a half vampire." I said coldly.

"Well that because your asleep when its morning where I am." I stood from my chair.

"What do you care? You don't sleep!" Alec stood from his chair.

"Yes but when you call its night and that's the only time I can go outside!"

"That's why I broke it off! We keep have this conversation over and over!"

"That's a dumb reason!" I moved to the other end of the table and Alec did the same.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Your acting like a child!"

"You are a child!"

"Your old as dirt!"

"Oh here we go again!" Alec through his arms in the air and I put my hands on my hips. "I am not old as dirt! Seven decades, but who's counting?"

"You counted all the people you ever killed." I poked his chest and Alec took a step back.

"Every vampire does that!"

"I don't!"

"Your not a full vampire!"

"Then just bite me!" I screamed. Everything went silent and Alec and I were nose and nose. Both breathing heavy from the adrenalin rush of the fight. My parents where quiet and giving us moon eyes. Even Demetri and Felix looked a little shocked.

_and I know that i should say goodbye, but it's no use,  
cant be with or without you!_

_ah-oh-ah-oh_

"What?" Alec asked finally. I sighed and put my forehead on his shoulder.

"I'll be a full vampire and we won't fight anymore. I hate it when we do." Alec put his arms around my shoulder and rubbed my back.

"No Renesmee, I'm not going to change you . Your perfect the way you are. I'm the idiot." I chucked and tears sprung to my eyes,

_So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, been trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go, go again!_

"Here we go again." I muttered. Alec laughed and kissed my forehead.

_Again  
And again  
and again  
and again  
and again  
and again_

_I threw all of your stuff away,  
and I cleared you out of my head  
and I tore you out of my heart!_

_ah-oh-ah-oh  
ah-oh-ah-oh_

_So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, been trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go.._

_Here we go again!  
here we go again!_

_Should've known better, been trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!_

_again_

_and again and again and again…_

* * *

**Not my best but I thought it would be cute if Renesmee and Alec had a little fight.**

**Merry Chirstmas!**


	4. According to You by Orianthi

Love sucks.

That's all I have to say. My boyfriend, Daniel, likes to point out my mistakes. His was human and in truth, he was more flawed then me. But my parents liked him and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered; if they liked him.

Considering my past choice of romance they became very uneasy about me dating a vampire. Now I was stuck with human males. Verbally abusive, unattractive, human males. And he wasn't even my choice. My parents set me up. They knew his parents. Jessica and Mike Newton and they all decided to play match maker and hope for the best.

Daniel wasn't ugly. He had fair blond hair, dark blue eyes and a seemingly flawless complexion, but he was ugly on the inside. Also I couldn't help but compare him to Alec, a guard of the Volturi.

Alec wasn't perfect either. He killed people, worked for the evilest power hungry of vampire race. His abilities could make you lose one of your five senses and he could be a real pain at times. But he was a hell of a lot better than Daniel. We had been a couple, a true Romeo and Juliet for the past three months, but when my parents found out we were forced to say goodbye and my parents said if I wanted to date it had to be of the human species. I had chosen not to date. But then I met Daniel and we had become fast friends and on our first date he had been sweet, almost loving, but as our relationship grew it also died.

I wanted Alec, only Alec. I lived, breathed, died for him. But no...it wasn't allowed.

My family adored me. Wanted me safe and living like a true princess. And I was, arranged marriage and all.

* * *

As I got ready for tonight's date, my Aunt Alice looked a little worried. "What's the matter Renesmee?" She ran a brush through my hair and I straitened up.

"Nothing, I just feel a little too dressy." Alice smiled and rested her small hands on my shoulders.

"We want you to look nice for Daniel don't we?" I bit my lip and Aunt Rosalie took over the brush and started to work my hair into a perfect ponytail as Alice picked out a dress.

"Tell him I'm sick. I don't want to go out tonight." I whined. My aunts knew perfectly well that Daniel wasn't my true love, the apple of my eye or anything like that, but that didn't stop them from pretending.

"She's nervous." Rosalie giggled and Alice smoothed the white dress on my bed.

"Get dressed and come down." Alice said. Her and Rosalie left the room and I looked shyly over to the dress. It was beautiful. I pulled in over my slender form and looked in the mirror. It showed too much skin than I'd rather show in front of Daniel. I grabbed a black knitted, short jacket over it and then a pair of leather, black boots.

I looked in the mirror again. Alice had put a very light shade of peach eye shadow on my eyelids and a plum colored lipstick. All n' all I looked adorable and I hoped I would at least get a complement.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I thought of the closest thing to a compliment Daniel _had_ given me. I got a C- on a test, I'm stupid. I couldn't bake an ice cream cake for his birthday, I'm useless and couldn't do anything right.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. _

Although I felt like I was giving my all in our "relationship" I knew the names to all his friends, I remembered and gotten something for his birthday, his parents adored me and I had gotten him notes for a test when he was sick.

And want does he do?

He forgets my mother's name, sent me a text message on my birthday saying he was going out with his friends and said that was the present, and when I decided to stay home one day to help the pack when Seth broke three bones very close to his heart, he said that he had skipped that class because of some big lecture.

_According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

As I walked down the stairs I saw my family gathers there, waiting for me. Uncle Emmett said I would attract the attention of every boy in Forks. _Any other boys please! _I mentally begged. Rosalie and Alice said I would knock Daniel dead. _If I count my lucky stars and hope he has a weak heart. _I thought miserably.

My father, the mind reader, gave me a scowl and I glared right back at him. I heard a car honk annoyingly outside and I yanked the door open and slammed it.

Daniel sat there. Arms crossed; face angry, looking as pissed off and moody as ever. I opened the door to the Mustang and he exploded as he pulled out of the driveway, roughly.

"You're late again! God, I bought movie tickets to go see Saw III at eight and I told you to be ready at seven thirty." I knew he wasn't going to say it but he had bitten back the comment on my outfit. Once he had told me that I looked no good in dresses.

_I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life. _

"Its seven thirty-eight right now." I said pointing to the clock. "It's a Monday, there's no traffic, so we'll still make it on time. Besides credits are long anyway." I reminded him, trying to smile.

"Whatever. Don't touch the radio."

The rest of the car ride was silent and when we pulled up to the movie theater Daniel jumped out and started over to the doors, almost forgetting me. I got myself out and started after him. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. I could see my breath. Like smoke as I blew it out.

I looked at the ground to see the smallest of snowflakes powdered the green lawn of the theater. I smiled. I had always loved snow and snow had always loved me. Sometimes its felt like the only thing that did.

I heard a loud snap and I jumped looking around wildly for the source of the sound. My eyes set on the alley between the theater and the old pizza place. It was pitch black there, but I could feel something watching me. Then I saw two blood red eyes staring back. I was about to take a step back when a harsh voice caught my attention.

"Ren-nes-mee! Come on! You're so slow!" I rolled my eyes and sighed again. I looked back in the alley to see whatever was there had gone. I turned and walked into the theater.

_According to you. According to you. _

The movie started and I slipped out of the room it was playing in. I always hated the gory horror movies. They had a lack of plot and were made by men who made them for teenage boys who wanted to hold a girl in a dark room.

I settled in my usual booth and threw my purse on the table. A waitress, named Mary, walked up to me. "Hey Renesmee, did Daniel bring you to a horror movie again?" I nodded and she put her notepad away. "You should break up with him. I'll get your usual ready for you when you want it okay?"

"I'm not hungry, Mar. Thanks anyway." Mary smiled and walked back to the counter to help a soon as she was far enough away I hit my head down, hard, on the table.

"Is there any reason why you just did that?" I heard a voice ask, I didn't look up.

"'Cause my life sucks and my boyfriend is a horse's rear end." I muttered. I heard a chuckle and then the stranger slipped in to the seat across from me.

"Is that all? I also know you never even liked him and that your parents don't want you to see your ex, who you are still very much in love with, ever again." My head snapped up and I was about to snap at whomever spoke when I saw Alec.

"Alec!" I gasped in disbelief. Alec's angelic features were smoothed over with marble skin and frozen forever at sixteen. His dark brown hair was long and stopped just at the nap of his neck, barely covering his eyes. Which were a beautiful crimso-

Violet. They looked violet. Why was that?

"Your eyes." I said, I leaned forward and touched the side of Alec's face, showing him my confusion. He leaned into it and smiled smoothly.

"I know you are very fond of the "beautiful ruby" color, as you'd put it. But I could walk around with red eyes. I'm wear blue eye contacts, they don't work that well." He murmured, like a harp. "They look violet. But I still think they look okay."

"I'm so glad to see you." I said, a tear coming to my eye. Happy tears. Alec smiled and moved some hair out of my face.

"I'm happy to see you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head._

I smiled and leaned over the table to peck his full lips.

Yup, sparks were still there.

"No. Red is your color."

We'd spent the night in the theater talking, catching up on our lives. He told me about how Demetri and Heidi were thinking about getting married and I did a one-woman remake of an argument between my mother and Aunt Alice about my birthday party. He had laughed and said I did Alice's voice perfectly.

I had slipped into the booth next to him and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I pressed my hand to his face and showed him how my life has been going since he left. He had smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not leaving this time. Your father is going to have to drag me back to Volterra." I smiled up at him.

"And he would too." I said. We both laughed.

_According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. To my horror I saw Daniel standing not two feet away. "Renesmee the movie is over." There was malice in his voice. I heard a low growl echo in Alec's chest and I could see his violet eyes go redder.

"I see you later." I murmured, so low only he could hear. I stood from the booth and Alec's arm slipped off my shoulder and I grabbed my purse off the table before walking outside as fast as I could.

Daniel was on my case the moment the car door shut. "What was that all about, huh?! I take you to a movie and you skip out and I find you in the arms of a violet eyed pretty boy! I mean what the hell!"

"Let me out of the car!!" I screamed. Daniel frozen and I glared at him through my teary eyes. "Open the car door, I'm walking home!"

"You won't get far in those shoes." He muttered, unlocking my door. I opened the door and slammed in with such force that windows raddled.

"Watch me." I started walking and he followed me in the car, slowly. I constipated my life if I broke up with Daniel. The only thing I'd lose is lousy date nights and my families blessing.

Nope not much.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

When I reached my house Daniel was still following me like a lost puppy that could drive a car. My feet hurt from the heels but I didn't let that show on my face, only tears and redness from the frigid weather. I heard the car down slam behind me and I walked fast as Daniel followed in pursuit.

"Nessie, please forgive me." He begged.

"When all hell freezes over." I muttered. I ran up the steps and to the door. "Night Daniel." I slammed it in his face and ran up the stairs again to my room, not stopping until I was there.

Through blurry eyes I saw: Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, my mother and my grandma. I locked the door and then shouted at the white wood.

"I hate him and I'm never going out with him again!" I heard Aunt Alice's voice first.

"Renesmee, sweetie, you just had a fight it'll be all better in the morning." I hit the door and heard her step back.

"I never_ liked_ him to begin with. He _hates_ me."

After that little episode my parents decided to try and fix the mess, thinking we still liked each other. They invited the Newton family over.

Jessica Newton had her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing her best cloths, something you'd wear to church. Her husband, Mike, wore a suit. Obviously they wanted to look good before coming here.

Daniel, however, was wearing a sweat shirt and ripped jeans. I wore a green dress with leggings, just to make him mad.

His nose turned up at the sight of me as the family sat down in the living room. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, and Uncle Jasper stayed upstairs. I sat on the love seat in between my mother and father and the Newton's sat on the other couch. Aunt Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Daniel, Renesmee you two had a fight two nights ago and you still haven't made up. You two have your differences and when need to work them out, but first we need to know if you two are willing to change. Daniel are you?"

Daniel glared at her. "I'm not the one who need to change, its Renesmee who does. She doesn't listen to a thing I say." My face turned red with fury and the Newton's looked at me with equal looks of displeasure.

"When is my birthday Daniel?" I asked. That caught him off guard.

"What? That's a stupid question! You're always asking stupid questions! When is my birthday? _I'm _the victim here!" I answered emotionless.

"March 16th, 2010. And the victim here is me."

"Hey! You choose to walk home!" He exploded. His parents both shot with death glares and so did mine.

"You made her walk home?" His mother demanded. "Daniel William Newton!" He ignored her and continued talking to me.

"Renesmee you're the one who needs to change! We don't do anything! I have to call whenever I want to get together. And when we are together you're always upset or want to go home or something like that. All my friends say you're such a downer! I can't take you _anywhere_."

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place._

_According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

Already I was trying to tune him out and Daniel was starting to pass it off as not listening.

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that._

I was starting to get a headache with all his ranting that finally I exploded. "SHUT UP!!!!!!" I stood from my chair and glared down at him. "If I'm so imperfect then why would you just breaking up with me?! Honestly Daniel that would make me just so happy that you wouldn't believe it! You hate everything about me and you're never even nice to me! Name one thing! ONE thing you like about me!"

I waited.

_According to you._

And waited.

"Thought so...please leave. Mr. and Mrs. Newton thank you for coming and trying to work this out, but we're not meant to be. We should just leave it at that and all just forget about this."

They were about to leave when Daniel stood. "So what are you going to do now Nessie? Go to that guy I saw with you in the theater!?" Everything froze and tears started to well up in my eyes. "You think a pretty boy like that is going to treat you any better, huh?" He smirked when he saw my face. I hung my head in shame.

_According to you._

_But according to him_

I sucked in a quick breathe and calmed myself down before glaring back at Daniel. With so much hated that he jumped back. I smiled sweetly back at him and said. "Well at least, according to Alec..." The words just seemed to flow.

_I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

When I was finished I took one huffy breathe and glared down Daniel who was still in a state of shock. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my father's cross face.

"You were with Alec?" He growled and I growled right back.

"At least I feel appreciated."

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--._

I looked back to Daniel; my eyes pleading. "Why did you hate me so much that you have to verbally abuse me and bring me down? These past months I spent with you I've been nothing but doom and gloom. I'm sorry if I wasted your time and to be honest if I had to chose between you two I'd choose Alec. Only Alec!"

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide. _

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right._

The watched their car pulls out of the driveway and my Aunt Alice waved them off. I curled up on the couch and waited for my parents to scold me, but they didn't. My mother's arms wrapped around me and I could hear dry sobs working up in her chest.

"We're sorry Renesmee, we didn't mean to force him on you. I'm so sorry." I hugged her back and tears of my own started to fall. "We just didn't think Alec was any good for you."

"It's okay mom." I whispered. She smoothed my hair.

"No its not."

* * *

So ever since then I have been allowed, officially, to date who I want.

But I couldn't find Alec. Most likely he got called back for a mission or something.

"Renesmee!" I her my Aunt Rosalie chirp. "Please come down for a moment! We have a surprise for you!"

I opened the door to my room and stomped down. They knew I was too busy trying to find Alec to be bothered right now. "This better be very important I have a new lead and-" My voice caught in my throat and my eyes widened a size. "Alec!"

Standing in between my Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett was Alec. My Volturi guard. He smiled up at me and I mirrored it. But I wouldn't run to him. He had explaining to do and some serious apologizing.

Of course, he sensed his current state and slowly moved up the stairs towards me.

"You where gone." I said. His red eyes met mine and my breathing, involuntarily, hitched. He smiled a little and stopped a few steps down from me.

"Your father and uncles found me. Chased me all the way to Canada and they weren't being to fare about it either. Emmett tripped me." He smirked and I laughed. I looked up to scold Emmett but then I noticed my family had fled the house. The front door was ajar.

Thank you, I silently praised. But I knew my parents were probably out of thought hearing distance too.

I looked back to see Alec's face only an inch away from mine. A blush spread across my face and my eyes widened again. Alec smiled and is cold hand touch my cheek.

I gripped the stair railing. It was the only thing holding me up. His other hand rested on my elbow. "Renesmee." I felt light head but happy in a strange way.

No one but Alec could make me like this. Not Jacob, not any other boy, and sure as hell not Daniel.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you.  
According to you._

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

**

* * *

**

**I heard the song and I couldn't stop writing.**

**Renesmee did say part of the song, when Daniel and she were arguing in the Cullen house. _And I know that the Cullens would never do that to Renesmee but I needed it for the story so..._**

**Review please!**


	5. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin

It was safe to say that two decades on her own have really taken it's toll on the innocent little girl that Renesmee Carlie Cullen was. After we tracked and killed the mutt that kept her safe for the past six years of her life, she got away. Reports of animal attacks reached us a year later. We examined those bodies, their was no venom, it was the work of a half-vampire. A hungry one at that. (Soon we learned that she tried to starve herself to death, but a human passed by and she lost all control.)

And their was only one half-vampire we knew about in America: Renesmee.

Reports have poured in about a russet red haired girl ever since we'd reported her for mass murder in Italy. Then the sightings stopped and we lost trail of her. Just recently in Europe she was seen again and not having aged a day she brought up question, but those people were found dead before the story was released to the public. She'd covered her tracks well and had done as the rules clearly stated, but she was still unnatural and needed to be disposed of.

She was hauled into our court by Felix and Demetri a few days later.

Nahuel and his sisters tried to save her but their act was useless. She was ours now and what Aro decided to do with her would be best.

I knew my duty to Aro. I knew where I stood and I have never questioned that...until now.

Renesmee, by far, was not the little girl I remembered her to be. Her long, chestnut-red hair hung at her waist, blade straight, with a few highlights of blond streaking through it. Her once warm, compassionate brown eyes seemed to blaze red at her anger. She was dressed in a a black, leather jacket that told the story of her battles and hunts, a slim fitting tank top and a pair of jeans that clung to her long legs like a second skin. Her heeled boots were what tipped me off the most. Could she run in them? Apparently so, Demetri and Felix almost lost her -she'd played bait to get them away from her clan.

The beautiful, forever seventeen-year-old, woman had intrigued me since she entered the room.

* * *

"So your going to attempt to starve yourself to death again?" I asked. I got no answer from the half-vampire in front of me. She was loosing her beauty after the lack of food. Her skin paled to the whitest I've ever seen on a living being, her limbs lost their fight and her eyes had sunken in and seemed permanently stained with purple shadows due to her lack of sleep. Aro found it interesting, I found it frightening.

Why I cared so much about this half-breed, I don't know. She hated me, spit at me, cursed at me, and -with her defences cut off- kicked me somewhere no man should ever be kicked. Still here I was, crouching on the blood stained ground trying to bait her into eating.

_If I had to_  
_I would put myself right beside you_  
_So let me ask_  
_Would you like that?_  
_Would you like that?_

"Hello...?" Still I got no reply. It was like her spirit left her body as nothing but a shell. Having grown up in those times I still honestly believed that could happen.

"Renesmee..." Finally I got a reaction out of her -not a good one. I'd reached out to touch her and she smacked me, hard, across the face. For the first time in a long time, I felt pain, she was strong just hiding it. The chains on her wrists jingled and a lethal, almost un-vampire, sneer slipped past her dry lips.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Her eyes had seemed to be the lone thing that still had life. Still too bright to be brown and too dark to be red. But whenever her temper flared like this, the crimson hint seemed to rise up and dominant the brown.

Like an inner battle for her humanity. Brown, her human eyes, and red, her vampire eyes. Though they were stuck in between, like she was. Not human, not vampire. Something completely different. Almost beautiful.

But unnatural.

_And I don't mind_  
_If you say this love is the last time_  
_So now I'll ask_  
_Do you like that?_  
_Do you like that?_

_No_

"So, you live." I mused, raising my eyebrows high. She snarls and makes a snapping motion with her teeth, then turns her head to sneer at the wall.

My eyes narrow a little. "You ruin your looks when you do that. And if you want to live you best hope Felix develops a crush on you. Just stare at him with your big, innocent-" She cut me off, still not looking at me. Her voice was rough, almost husky, like she was out of breath.

"In case you haven't noticed -I am not innocent, anymore. I've killed people and I can honestly say it doesn't bother me much. I've gotten sleep, wonderfully, for the past decades. Never thinking anything of that mother and her son." She sighed. "Also I'm here, of all places, and if I for a millisecond let the lives of _you _think I have a weakness -I'll die."

"You have a nice way of putting things." She nodded hastily and rested her head back against the rough brick wall. Her eyes slid closed and she seemed almost younger to me.

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

I've heard about vampire's finding their mates before. I've heard Marcus -when Didyme was still alive- talk about how Aro's sister completely refused his courtship and mate-like claim over her. She was a woman ahead of her time, never believed that she should be 'claimed'. But they fell in love -hundred years later- and were the most beautiful couple anyone had ever seen. I haven't thought much of their silly little love story or exchanges then. But now it all meant something.

And there was no doubt in my mind: Renesmee was mine.

_Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down_  
_Sore and sick_  
_Do you like that?_  
_Do you like that?_

I tried to see her everyday, build up a friendship, make her eat. Small things like that.

But she wouldn't have it. She'd ignore me when I asked her questions and it both frustrated and upset me in way I never knew possible.

The claim Marcus had made over Didyme was clear in my mind now. You wanted your mate, in every possible sense. Wanting to touch, kiss, hold and love. But if the other half wouldn't have you then you were pretty much -with the lack of a better word- screwed because you never wanted to hurt, or force yourself upon, your love.

_There's a fine line between love and hate_

Love and hate.

Two completely different elements of emotion. I never knew how _close _they actually where until now. Whenever I'd thought about it that line never made much sense. Love someone so much you hate them? Hate them so much you love them?

I understood now. Fraternizing with the enemy did that to you, I guess.

_And I don't mind_  
_Just let me say that I like that_  
_I like that_

Everyone was starting to wonder what was wrong with me. I've heard whispers and rumors, but still no one was brave enough to actually come up and confront me on my infatuation with the little Cullen girl. No one except Jane, my lovely little sister.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hands squaring her hips as she scrunched her nose up at the apple in my hand.

_Something's getting in the way_  
_Something's just about to break_  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

"Going to bring food to the prisoner...as always." I grumbled, but threw her a smile. Throwing the apple up and catching it, I damaged the apple with my marble skin -a small gesture of showing I didn't care. Jane's lip curled over her teeth and a low growl formed in her throat.

"I'll come with you. I haven't had much practice with my victims lately..." Her voice trailed off with childish innocence as she scanned my face looking for change.

She knew how I felt about her.

"Jane, just leave me alone."

"What? Your own sister is being replaced by some half-breed, no class, bitch?" The way Jane talked about Renesmee made me feel like I was on a hunt. Savage nature rippling through your body, teeth bared, hunger burning like the flames that birthed us at the back of our throats. And Jane was my prey...the one I would sink my teeth into. Anger channelling around me my gift lashed out on it's own accords and Jane lost her sight.

_As I burn another page_  
_As I look the other way_

She shrieked and soon her hearing and smell went next. But her sense of touch stayed. My fingers wrapped around her neck and I ignored the painful burning that throbbed through my body. Jane was attacking too.

I couldn't tighten my fingers.

"Stop this Alec! She's made you lose your mind! She is talking you into betraying us!" Actually Renesmee never spoken to or more words to me at a time. Our encounter a week ago had been the longest of our chats.

"Be...quiet." Then her ability to talk was gone too and with my strength rapidly decressing I threw her.

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_So tell me how it should be_

My attacking Jane had spread through the castle faster than a wild fire. Aro summoned me to his throne room and asked to see my hand so he could see if Renesmee was truly poisoning my mind. I, not wanting for Renesmee to have a bad name, took his hand without skipping a beat. Aro jumped and his eyes became lazy as he shuffled through my thoughts and pulled away. A small smile playing across his features as he starred down at me.

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long_

"Your in love with her, our petite little Cullen-girl." My jaw locked at his tone. "Oh, no, no, no. Alec, I'm not saying anything bad about Renesmee. It just intrigues me about how she says so little yet you still, indeed, are turned against us."

"I don't want her getting hurt." I said, as calmly as I possibly could.

"Understandable, I suppose. Though I shall have to put a stop to this."

_No love, there is no love_

I went to see Renesmee that night.

To free her.

Like I should of done since I first realized I loved her.

When I got to the dungeon I realized I wasn't the lone ones their. Six tall, athletic looking, tan skinned half-vampires all turned to look at me the moment I entered the room. A female, one with fair blond hair and black eyes, leaped at me, but Renesmee's soft voice brought her to a halt.

"Nefertiti, don't he's okay." The female nodded and fell back in line with the others -no doubt Nahuel's brother and sisters. Renesmee was being carried bridal style in Nahuel's arms. His face an emotionless stone, but still a lace of worry ringed his eyes.

He stepped toward me on Renesmee's command and I looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. I caressed the side of her face lovingly and let my fingers smooth her hair, all the things I was never brave enough to do. She didn't seem to care now.

_Die for anyone  
What have I become_

"I'll hold them off as long as I can." I said. I saw the question in their eyes. "I have a gift to numb senses, they don't stand a chance." Renesmee's long, slim fingers wrapped around mine.

"Thank you for everything..."

"Alec." I'd never told her my name, but then again she neither asked nor gave me time to say.

"We've got to go. If you can hold them off kill as many as you possibly can." I nodded and Renesmee's fingers gave a last squeeze to mine.

_This could be the last time I'll ever see her. _With that one thought in mind I swooped down and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Not a complete lip lock like I'd so badly wanted. Nahuel wouldn't stand for that and it would just ruin the moment.

_Something's getting in the way_

I pulled away and examined her features. No change, it was as if I'd never kissed her. But their seemed to be an era of question added to her sullen face.

_Something's just about to break_

"Be careful..." She whispered as Nahuel turned and started toward the back exit that he had blocked off.

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

I started a fire there in the dungeon. It grew high and the flames licked up at the ceiling.

When guards came to see what I was doing. I blinded them, made them vulnerable to my motives and pushed them into the fiery flames.

_As I burn another page_

Whomever wasn't dead, had run away, that morning I searched the castle. Faces of friends rushed through my mind: Corbin, Chelsea, Afron, Renata, Santiago, Lord Caius, Lord Aro...Jane and all the others who startled faces seemed to blur. Demetri and Heidi left the city that morning and Felix tagged alone with them. Marcus, however, was in the throne room. Smug smile on his face as he commented on my clothes.

"How did you feel when Didyme died?" I asked. Marcus's face stayed sullen.

"I died with her, every move or word I've made over the past several decades haven't been mine. So I ask of you, young Alec, how do you feel knowing you've killed your family?"

I hesitated before answering. "I feel nothing."

"Not even your sister?"

"No."

"Because they all targeted Renesmee, correct?"

"Yes."

We stood in silence for a long time and Marcus smiled. "The vampire race needs leaders, I shall stay and you can be king, too, but you must go find your queen."

_As I look the other way_

And so began my long search for my queen. My Renesmee.

And when I found her she was still with her rag-tag group of half-breeds.

I brought them all with me, I didn't want her to be lonely in the castle.

We changed the vampire race. Gianna was a newborn when we returned. "The start of our new guard." Marcus had said. We contacted Heidi, Demetri and Felix and asked them to rejoin the Volturi. They brought vampires with them, Rouges and the two last surviving Cullen's -Alice and Jasper.

_I still try to find my place_  
_In the diary of Jane_

I would live out the rest of the time in the world being the King of Vampires. Nahuel and Marcus as my venom brothers. Forever yearning for the love of the tainted beauty Renesmee and her acceptance.

Trying to find my place in the diary of her life.

* * *

**Tada! I little sad but I honestly like it. My first chapter from Alec's POV! Whoo!**

**I am working on all of your requests I swear my computer is just being a jerk!**


End file.
